


Old Measurements

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Silly, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: A prompt from tumblr by the lovely @its-a-traptaEntrapdak Prompt #108Entrapta uses the excuse of needing to re-measure Hordak for a new exoskeleton to get in extremely close to him for a long period of time and touch all over him. However, they both know that Entrapta still has the old measurements.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Old Measurements

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr by the lovely @its-a-trapta
> 
> Entrapdak Prompt #108  
> Entrapta uses the excuse of needing to re-measure Hordak for a new exoskeleton to get in extremely close to him for a long period of time and touch all over him. However, they both know that Entrapta still has the old measurements.

Hordak trusted that Entrapta had locked the doors to her laboratory behind them. He couldn’t bare the embarrassment that would crush him, if someone would enter and see him like this. Entrapta dragged him from a mission briefing, much to the surprise of his brothers who watched him get taken and his own. He wasn’t expecting her. But she wasn’t forceful or rough. She took his hand, like she always did in their intimate moments, the feel of her soft and all too familiar gloves coaxed him into obeying without argument.

Once they got to Entrapta’s personal lab she filled him in on the purpose of their excursion. She simply needed to get his measurements so that she could construct him a new set of armour. A logical priority. He thought to himself. He enjoyed the temporary effects of his healed body, but he grew more mortified every morning when he woke up to see holes in his arms growing larger and larger every day. His defection was getting worse, once again. But he knew he could trust Entrapta’s limitless intellect, if anyone could aid him, it was her.

He looked down apon his white and black uniform in his hands. A wave of hatred washed over him, once he found it an honour to wear the colours of his Brother.

But it was all a lie. His entire life. His life was a joke.

His depressing thought process was derailed by the intrusion of Entrapta’s voice, her voice was loud and sharp, she could cut through icebergs with that warmth.

"And the dress.”

She said casually. Turned around to look at a data pad, attempting to hide her smirk from him. Hordak’s deep crimson red eyes widened. He never took off his dress in front of her. He felt his cheeks glow red, heat rising to the surface of his face. He had tooken the black pants of a while ago, because he hated them, too tight and uncomfortable, but he liked the dress, so he kept that. He had underwear under it, and technically there really wasn’t anything underneath to show. But it still felt embarrassing.

“Ar- Are you sure? Why is this necessary?”

Hordak noticed Entrapta flipped down her wielding mask to hide her face, this was strange to him, she never hide her face from him.

“I need your measurements for your new armour! Come on, chop, chop.”

Entrapta clapped her hands together and took his top half of his uniform and set it on her work desk. She picked up a measuring tape and turned away from him, to make him feel more comfortable. Her dear lab-partner gave of a tired sigh and proceeded remove the white cloth. Entrapta heard the belt of the dress come undone. Entrapta wondered to herself if she should turn around now, or wait for his go ahead. Suddenly Entrapta saw from the corner of her eye a thin blue hand leave the cloth on the desk near the top garment, familiar pale white patterns extending up through his skin. She did love to trace her fingers along the chaotic veiny patterns, but she had to muster all her willpower to prevent herself from running her hands across his entire body. She knew he wasn’t a fan of touch.

She lifted her head up. The large dark figure of her partner loomed over her. She assumed it was good enough now that they made eye contact. Her hair outstretched and positioned her above the clone, she pulled out the tape and placed it parallel to Hordak’s sides. And she did so, slowly, agonisingly for Hordak she was aware, but she enjoyed the blushes spreading through his ears.

And yes, she did still have her old measurements for him, she didn’t need to do this again. She gave him the excuse, of the measurements being destroyed in the Sanctum when he attempted to incinerate Catra. But it was a lie. A lie for SCIENCE! She always kept his personal data on her person. She went over it several time when she was alone on Beast Island. It kept her mind busy, it kept her strong, determined.

She loved seeing him like this. Open. Close. Vulnerable. He never allowed himself to be those things around her, always scarred to seem weak. But that was what she wanted from him. She wanted him to be weak for her. This was the real him. And she wanted him to know she loved him like this.

Also it allowed her to do other necessary scientific tests.

“Entrapta!”

He yelped out, his blush growing deeper. Nerve clusters at the left butt cheek seemed optimal and functioning. She grinned at him from behind.


End file.
